Just A Dream
by Riri-chi
Summary: "If you ever love somebody put your hands up, now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything." A powerful moment occurs between Nagihiko and Rima as they watch the stars together. D R E A M./Rima x Nagihiko


**-J u s t A D r e a m-**

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up,

now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything."

_d r e a m. _

_It's only just a dream._

_I traveled back down that road._

**This is dedicated to anyone who has been or is in love. Love is such a strong force that nothing can outshine its magical radiance. Gosh, I sound like Dia. By the way, they are adults in this drabble, around twenty-four. I do not own anything. And Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

He, as in Nagihiko Fujisaki, watches as Rima Mashiro sits upright outside on his patio of his Japanese apartment. Her white dress glimmers underneath the moonlight as she stares beyond the vast space of her own world. He notices how a wine glass is one hand while the other hand grips tightly onto the sides of her dress. But more importantly, he watches the tears that cascade down the sides of her round, porcelian cheeks.

He wonders why she sits there in misery. He wants to go over there and embrace her in his arms. However, he knows that he can't randomly do that without a reason. So he continues to watch from his patio glass door while the others dance the night away in his apartment.

A few thoughts enter his mind as he recollects the memories of Rima and himself. From the beginning, he remembers how Rima had a "dislike" for him. Yet as time flew by, their relationship towards each other grew into friendship. By the time they became adults and their character guardians disappeared into them, many new loves began to emerge. Amu and Ikuto. Yaya and Kairi. Kukai and Utau. Even Tadase found a new love besides Amu. Particularly, a one-sided love found a place in Nagihiko's heart... for Rima.

He sighs with regret of heartbreak and heartache. It's only just a dream that Rima would fall in love with him. He knows how she reacts to him and it's pretty obvious that she wouldn't like him in that kind of way. But should it matter? Should embracing her as a friend help the situation now? Or would his love get in the way of it?

He began to tense as he slowly opens the glass door. Nobody pays attention to him as they continue to dance. With a small slam, he enters his patio and slowly walks over to Rima. He notices that tears haven't stopped and that she continues to be in this same position.

"Rima?" she looks up and he gently smiles.

She turns away from him and he frowns slightly before taking a seat next to her. He looks out at the scenery before him. Small colored lights brighten in his view as he hears the beeping from cars. Skyscrapers fill the town's landscape, giving off a lively city vibe. He blinks at the colors and then turns towards Rima.

"Is there something wrong?" he questions.

"Nothing... just enjoying the scenery," she whispers.

They continue to stare out at the scenery as Nagihiko props up one knee and rests his arms on them. Leaning his head on his arms, he glances over at Rima and gently smiles. To him, all of this is just a dream. He figures that sitting next to Rima in silence would never happen and this is all fake. Although, the reality knocks him in the head and he sighs at the thought.

"More wine?" he questions.

"Is it always going to be questions with you?" she looks at him.

"Maybe?" he asks.

She sighs and nods her head at his request. Nagihiko stands up to get a wine glass from the patio's clear glass table and sits back down. A little sigh comes from him as he pops open the wine bottle and foam descends down from the bottle. He then pours a glass for Rima and hands it to her.

"Thanks," she says.

Nagihiko returns the gesture with his charming smile.

"Sure nothing is wrong?" he wonders.

"I guess it's just the feeling of loss since the guardian characters aren't around anymore," she says.

Nagihiko nods at her saying and looks at the sky. A mental image of Temari and Rhythm pop in front of him. He misses the good old days when they were around. He looks over at Rima and sighs. He wonders if the same thing is happening with her except with Kusu-kusu. He recalls the times that Kusu-kusu told him about Rima and her family. How her family tore her world apart when all she wants is for them to smile.

"It's going to begin. . ." he mumbles.

"What is?" she asks.

"Oh you'll see in a moment or two, however look over here," Nagihiko says.

He points up to the sky and scoots near Rima. In the sky, a million of stars lay out on a dark blue blanket. It's almost as if the stars fell asleep one by one. Upon the stars, a few connections are made and Nagihiko points over to a star.

"You see that star that looks a little heart up there?" he points out.

"Where? All these stars look the same." She crossed her arms.

"Over there!" he glances to the sky.

She points to one star and he nods his head no. Rima decides to try again and points into a different direction. Once again, Nagihiko nods his head no and she sighs in frustration. However, Nagihiko gently takes her fragile hand and points up towards the north. He watches as she glances into that direction before her eyes flicker a sparkle or two. He mentally chuckles to himself for this reminds him of the "cooking" incident back in elementary school. The same sparkle glimmers in her eyes just like it did way back then.

"Hm, I never knew stars could do that," she says.

"In fact, stars make up constellations and majors. The universe seems so small right now but in reality, the stars expand wide and wide to places we haven't even discovered yet. It's interesting how little tiny sparkles can make a big difference in science as well as people's lives," he explains.

"You sound like Tsukasa, don't you know that?" she questions.

He sweatdrops but continues to scoot closer to her. She takes a sip of her wine and continues to look beyond the sky. A little smile begins to appear upon her face as the moonlight reflects off of her own golden eyes. Nagihiko smiles at her face and then slightly touches her shoulder with his shoulder.

"You know, they have this legend about the moon. A little rabbit supposedly pounds mochi while living upon the moon. It's actually a Chinese legend yet our culture decided to tweak it as our own version," he says.

"Really?" she asks.

He nods his head and puts his arm around her shoulder. Slowly, he takes her arm and points it up to the moon. To be exact, he points it at the center.

"Right there," he points.

"I see, one question though," she says.

"What?" he asks.

"Why is your arm around my shoulder?" she questions.

"Ahaha, silly Rima-chan. I was just trying to be nice?" failing epically at an excuse.

"Sure," she grumbles.

Silence decides to reign in as the couple continues to sit there. Nagihiko's arm still drapes over Rima's shoulder. And if you squint really hard, you could Rima leaning closely towards Nagihiko. They sat so close that it left off a romantic vibe.

"All of this feels like a dream," Rima says.

"It may be just a dream, Rima-chan. But you got to remember that you can make these things turn into a reality if you try. Everyone has the power to make their own dreams. After all, every person is the controller of their own world and fantasies," he says.

Rima looks up at him and he smiles gently at her.

"Just like how I can make my dream into a reality right now. Want to know how?" he smiles.

"How?" she asks.

"Like this," he says.

Nagihiko stares deeply into Rima's eyes before pulling her close. The shyness and fear of her rejection runs through his system but he takes the chance. With one hand already around her shoulder, he takes his free hand and places it softly under her chin. He then leans in closer and softly kisses her lips. Rima's eyes begin to widen before softly glistening as they narrow in pleasure. Nagihiko moves in a little closer as he tugs her more into him. The complete feelings of bliss and fantasy run through their systems and they quiver slightly under the other's touch.

He gently lets her go and grins.

"So that's how your dream works?" Rima quirks an eyebrow.

"Yes, it does," he lightly blushes.

Nagihiko looks down at their hands and he watches as Rima intertwines their fingers together. His heart begins to pound.

"Then even if it is just a dream, I think we can make it work into reality," she stubbornly says.

Nagihiko, for the first time in his life, smiles like never before. To think Rima is willing to give it a try, it feels like he can breathe air again. His world becomes complete again and so he returns her favor with a hug. He knows that romance isn't really on Rima's list, even if she is twenty-four. But to think that it turns into something positive, Nagihiko smiles inwardly as he watches the moonlight with her for the rest of the night as they cuddle against one another.

Not until an interruption is made between their moment.

"Oh, don't think I am an easy girl now," she crosses her arms.

"Eh? What do you mean Rima-chan?" Nagihiko shockingly questions.

"Don't think I will give up Amu to you easily. Oh, and we have to watch my favorite comedy shows whenever I request. Plus you need to make me tea whenever I want. . ." Nagihiko blocks out the rest of the list.

"Yes, Rima-chan," he sighs in defeat before embracing her into his arms.

And to think it's only just a dream except it's combining into reality.


End file.
